


[900GAVIN900]CYBER LOVER 20

by ryuowl



Series: [汉康|900GAVIN900]CYBER LOVER [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl





	[900GAVIN900]CYBER LOVER 20

当RK900准时晚上八点出现在盖文•李德家门口时，他身上还是穿着那件黑白相拼的制服，冷冰冰的表情看上去跟打印出来的一样。正在弄头发的青年无奈地说，“你不是打算穿这个去吧？”  
“我提出了更换便服的请求，那个人说你会帮我解决。”  
“Shit！”  
“根据警探你的收入与支出情况来看，我建议不要到高档服装店。”  
“闭上你的塑料嘴！”  
换上一件皮质短夹克和紧身的打底与破洞牛仔裤，一头暗棕的头发也经过悉心打理，凌乱而又带点别致地颇为潮流，再搭上银亮的项链和手链。这个比起平日邋遢随便模样要精致的青年带着搭档开车来到市中心一家男士服装店，熟门熟路地推开门就扬手让服务员来接待。  
“给这货弄一身人样的，啊…是去浪的。”  
让人把900带走，另一名长相靓丽的女性服务员便笑眯眯地走了过来。  
“好久不见了盖文，最近过得怎样？”  
“还不是那样，死不掉的。”  
“所以……那个帅帅的安卓是你的新男友吗？”  
“他……？”看了手拿各种衣服傻傻站着的900一眼，青年干笑一声，“还差了十万九千尺呢。”  
女生瞬间就看出了他的心思，“哼~原来是单相思。”  
“闭嘴！”  
青年不耐烦地骂道，见900进了更衣室，他便四处随便看看，最后目光被店内的饰物柜吸引，一屁股坐到圆凳上看起耳饰来。  
他自己也有两个耳洞，十几岁的时候就打了。进入DPD之后就少有戴耳饰，要是像今天那样准备要夜店玩还会稍微打扮一下，但近几年过得像鬼一样，也就更没有买过新的饰物了。  
相熟的服务员拿出一些他会喜欢的款挑选，见青年挑得专注，她便不禁打起小算盘。  
“要不要~给那个火辣的冰山美人买一对耳钉什么的？”  
“……”正埋头的青年抬头凶凶地盯了她一眼，却也没有反对这个提议。于是，知晓客人心思的女孩便挑出一对嵌着淡蓝色圆晶的耳钉，对着灯光细细展示石头的通透与折射。  
“这个蓝色的很适合他哦，看。”  
青年托着下巴，眯了眼睛细细去看。那确实挺适合那个混账塑料，看着就像那双漂亮晶莹的蓝眼浓缩，若是戴在他的耳朵上，那一定会是很好看的吧。默默幻想了900戴着自己送的耳饰，青年忽地懒懒问道，“有没有……绿色的？”  
不需要太过漂亮的宝石、翡翠浓郁的碧色，若是能和他的瞳色相似，那就更好了。  
短暂几秒的静默过去，贴心的服务员便猜到他的所想。  
“真是个占有欲强烈的男人呢。”

片刻后，脱下制服的RK900重新出现在盖文面前。高大的仿生人脱下了死板的制服，虽说吩咐要搭配一套适合出入夜店的服装，服务员也没有随便乱来，而是根据本身的气质、维持那冷冰的魅力，塑造出一个焕然一新却又情理之中的新鲜面貌。  
稍微有些紧身的高领毛衣硕大胸肌与紧实小腹的对比轮廓，休闲的藏蓝色西装外套上刺绣低调华丽的提花，低腰的黑色九分长裤包裹着曼妙的臀线与腿型，搭配锃亮的绑带皮鞋与手链，头发也梳向了前额，稍稍紊乱地遮挡住一点浓眉与眼睛，当那双冰蓝焕光的眼睛从里看向他时，青年觉得自己心跳都要漏拍，身体的温度正在直线上升。  
“你觉得怎么样？”搭配师自信满盈地将900送到盖文面前，青年微红了脸，别扭却又认命地掏出钱包。  
“……你们这群该死的识货家伙。”

坐在副驾驶座上，车辆正往今晚的目的地酒吧进发。车内播放一些时下热门的快歌，青年跟着音乐随便哼几句，旁边的900笔挺背脊静坐着，将青年哼唱的样子收入视觉模组的档案。这时，他注意到盖文的耳珠上多了一个黑色的耳钉。  
“警探，原来你有耳洞。”  
“是啊，只是很久没戴了。今晚刚好要去夜店，就买了一对。”  
说完，青年警惕地瞥向旁边的仿生人，“要是你要对我评头品足的话就给我赶紧闭嘴，今晚的场合打扮得太正经反而会被人怀疑的。你最好也别总是一副冷冰冰的样子，放开一点——”忽地他从后视镜里看到属于仿生人的炫蓝色光，“对了，你的那个什么鬼led灯……”  
“革命之后即使仿生人自主出入娱乐场所也是没问题的。”  
“我知道，可是……！就不能把它熄掉吗？现在还是很多人厌恶安卓的拜托。”  
“好的，我现在就请求遮盖状态灯的授权。”  
“又是跟那个杀千刀的猪头……”恹恹地吐槽，想起卡姆斯基，盖文就黑了一张脸。  
“已经获得授权了，你看这样可以吗？”  
说罢，后视镜里的蓝光已经消失，900测过头来淡淡看着他，没有了那个圈圈，一刹间，盖文仿佛看到了一个与自己同为人类的900。  
虽然性格冷淡，但就算是人类里面也应该会有这样的家伙吧。  
长得高大、好看，如高岭之花一般美艳优秀……要是对方真的是人类，那自己还会有机会和现在那样和他并肩前行，发展出感情或者肉体关系吗？  
想到这里，盖文不禁自嘲地一笑。  
收回目光，他又一次看向车窗外飘雪的底特律夜景。  
怎么可能呢，要是900是人类，是绝对不会看上他这种无药可救的家伙的。

 

在停车场停好车子，红灯区早已车水马龙，两个帅气的青年并肩经过各种炫彩夜店，避开揽客的小姐姐小哥哥，终于来到一家Bar前。对着走廊锃亮漆黑的墙壁整理自己的衣装，青年迈着腿，心情不悦地向里走去。  
“哎……为毛我要做这个差事，感觉待会要看到很多很恶心的东西诶。”  
早些年他来这种酒吧都是兴高采烈势要大玩特玩的，现在黏上一个仿生牛皮糖再加潜入任务，就总觉得放不开来。  
“安德森副队长和RK800现在的状态都不适合执行任务。”  
康纳已经两周没回警局，汉克的情绪状态也每况愈下，局长琢磨着要给他放个长假，所以现在只能由他们来执行仿生人相关任务了。  
“哈啊……你真的有信心才好。”同样亲眼目睹汉克和康纳弄到现在这种地步的盖文也只可硬着头皮增加工作量。加上这一次并不是硬性调查无需捉拿犯人，看在可以花费公帑来酒吧浪的份上才答应下来。  
“如果待会出现的接头人是仿生人，那么我有95%的几率可以成功。”  
“如果是人类呢！”  
低头来看向恼怒的搭档，900打量了他一身Gay味道十足的装束，“……那就轮到警探你出场，或许用你能对同性的诱惑来让对方打消疑虑。”  
听得出对方的讽刺，青年不爽咂嘴，“妈的，说得倒是轻巧。”  
有这么一个大胸大屁股帅哥在旁边，今晚他还钓个屁马子啊。

一进到酒吧里面，什么装修啊音乐啊全都可以置之脑后，一大堆年轻男性鲜活健硕肌肉在眼前晃荡，简直是活色生香。绕过几个只穿着丁字裤的小哥，盖文领着900直接在吧台前坐下，点了两杯酒后便肆意观赏在吧台上热辣扭动的壮实大腿和翘臀，当然还有小裤裤遮都遮不住、玩露出来形状的大丁丁。日常完全深藏起来的基佬品性此刻可以毫不介意地暴露出来，耳边回荡轻快的电子舞曲，几口美味的鸡尾酒下肚，青年嘴角咧着浪荡的笑容，掏出一张10美金往旁边go go boy深深的屁缝里熟练一塞，小哥哥笑意盈盈地就在青年脸前震动腰臀，将丁字裤里的宝物大肆摆显。青年色色地笑着伸手去摸那脱过毛的光滑皮肤，再往那翘臀狠狠一拍发出“啪”的大响声。  
“What a fucking ass……”  
笑吟吟地叹道，青年拎起酒杯一口饮尽，马上就敲敲桌子让同样只穿着小裤裤的酒吧再上一杯。  
看着盖文一连下来的熟手操作，900不禁问，“你经常来这种酒吧吗？”  
“我很少来这一带啦，而且又不是所有吧都是go go bar。”  
愉悦地享受放开自我的感觉，这时，另一个go go boy把屁股凑到这脸蛋无比漂亮的伪人类面前，他热辣地扭动裆部，向900狂抛媚眼，又满是性暗示地舔舔嘴唇，看得900那晶莹的眼里逐渐升起一层嫌恶。  
“……盖文，多少钱才能让他走开。”  
看到900惹来go go boy主动献媚，盖文奸笑着掏出一张纸币塞进这骚货的丁字裤。  
“骚给这闷骚看，给劲点啊baby！喔噢~！”完全嗨起来的青年起哄地发出高音，收了钱的go go boy当然使出浑身解数给900服务，裤子里的阴茎都快要蹭在900的脸上了，900虽是极端厌恶，但还是冷着一张俏脸，从头到尾都没说一句话。要是状态灯没盖掉，说不定已经红了呢。  
但这还没结束，go go boy的表演才刚结束，900的脸就被另一个男孩扭过来，对准嘴巴一口亲了下去。廉价的酒精饮料顺着热吻流进口腔，舌头还被对方调拨舔舐，好一会儿才意犹未尽地退开来，男孩朝他甜甜地笑，然后捧着身上的写着10美元一次的小酒杯托盘走开。  
一边的盖文简直看傻了。  
“卧槽，免费mouth shot诶！你这婊子还真是受欢迎。”青年肆笑着拍了一下900的手臂，从一开始就被调戏的900眼神仿佛冰锥一般尖锐又寒冷地瞪着盖文，并把被灌入嘴里的酒吐到酒杯里。  
“我们来这里不是玩的。”  
“我知道，但你也要看起来在玩啊，HAVE FUN!!”  
说完，青年拿过他的酒一口饮尽，900已无意劝阻。

几杯下肚的后果盖文跑去厕所解决问题，留在900一个在外面呆着。望着这灯红酒绿的场所，身为仿生人的他没有任何感想，人类在此通过肉眼所见的性感来刺激感官，从而寻求亲密需求的对象。那个青年大概也曾经这么做过，夜夜在酒吧流连，寻找在一夜情中发展出一段长期感情，但最后看来也是失败告终。或许盖文•李德在事业上能令其他人羡慕，但是在私人情感上却是个不折不扣的loser。  
已快到约定时间，接头人还未出现。他扭头看看酒吧入口，这时，一个陌生男人拎着一杯酒浅笑地坐到身边，意味幽深地将他从头到脚打量一遍。  
“嘿……你是和刚才那哥们是一对的吗？”  
他眯眯眼睛，对方所指的应该是盖文。  
“NO.”他简单明了地回答，对方笑意愈深，手掌还悄悄覆上他的手背，眼神里尽是挑逗的意味。  
“那么……今晚要不要来我家，我有比这里棒一百倍的酒哦。”  
对方才刚说完，还没等他拒绝，一条手臂便揽上他的腰，宣誓所有权般地搂了过去。  
“干什么呢婊子，这小骚货是老子的。”从厕所回来的青年龇牙凶恶地向搭讪者挤眼，对方却显然不愿就此罢休，放过难得在夜店出现的上等货色。  
“哦是吗，可他不这么想呢…是不是你一厢情愿？”  
“他只是比较害羞而已，HE IS MY BOYFRIEND。”  
一个个字说得确凿，青年猛地拽过他的毛衣高领，毫无预兆地就封上嘴唇，舌头 熟稔地在嘴巴里侵城掠地，唾液吞吐混淆，吻得吧咂作响。900不迎合也不反抗，只淡淡地近距离聚焦青年闭眼亲吻的沉迷样子，将视野里的画面收录妥当。  
一吻既终，青年炫耀地舔舔嘴唇，眼珠子一斜睥睨道，“还不快滚。”  
见自讨没趣，搭讪的人灰溜溜走了。强吻人家的青年也不对自己的行为解释，回到座位上又点了杯酒，还想要继续嗨。  
约定时间已到，900推开酒保上的酒，目标对象已经出现在扫描系统当中。  
“接头人来了，是仿生人。”  
然而盖文还是一脸无趣，“虽然很想说yes，但是我还想玩多会呢……”  
“交给我就好，请你不要忘记你的假身份，不要乱说话。”  
“是啦，烦死了。”  
懒洋洋地伸懒腰，人类青年屁股一旋，大型医药公司二世祖的角色简直可以瞬间代入。随便看了下接头的家伙，据900所说是个仿生人，但因为早就异常了的缘故，看上去也跟普通人没任何差别。穿着适合在夜店出没的衣服，脸上挂着痞子式的笑，看起来混迹在这种场所也不是一日两日了。  
两名仿生人互相扫描确认了对方身份，盖文的脸也被鉴定成功，当然他们两人的身份都被900骇客篡改过，就算是市面上最先进的警用仿生人，也只会认为他们是医药公司的少爷和辅助的秘书安卓。这次的任务关键点就是RK900没有进入市场，他拥有至今为止最先进的侦查与入侵系统，而且这一切还是世人所不得知、隐藏在CYBER LIFE和伊利亚•卡姆斯基的庞大势力之下的。  
“我想看场show，我想两位能请我吧？”  
街头的黑人青年仿生人来到两人面前，人类与仿生人搭档互相对视一眼，盖文慵懒的脸立即玩意盎然。  
今晚简直就是一场免费的疯狂PARTY。

除了最普通的酒吧服务之外，红灯街当然少不了的是各种养眼刺激的SHOW。付了三人的门票，他们来到二层的SHOW ROOM来看一场毫无下限可言的脱衣舞男表演。就连是基佬的盖文也很少这样玩，在场还有更多同样寻求刺激的男性女性，当台上数个抹了油、肌肉健硕的俊美青年“警官”登场时，全场简直炸开了锅，尖叫声和口哨声不断，在热烈的音乐中那赤裸裸的肉体开始起舞，扭动身上每一个性感的部位，让胸和臀抖动起来，紧绷的小短裤里有着所有人都在渴求的火热，但也就是因为只能看吃不到，所以才让人分外兴奋。  
当身上那一点布料都在欢呼声中脱掉，雄壮美丽的器官就这么裸露在众人的眼底下，明明是在执行任务重的盖文•李德也跟其他人一样激动万分，扬手让脱衣舞男来到自己面前好用钱狠狠蹂躏一番那骚上天的翘臀。  
“………………”对搭档的“入戏”已经完全无语，900看向接头的青年，对方看到盖文这幅模样似乎也打消了不少疑虑，这也算是意料之外顺利的发展了。  
“阔少就是浪，对吧？”从容地笑着，接头人看向同为仿生人的900。  
耳边煽动的吵嚷音乐实在是烦，900只想快点离开这里迎来任务的重点，而不是浪费时间看男人发骚。  
“什么时候带我们去看货？”  
“不要急嘛，大家都还没玩够呢。而且……我还不是很相信你们啊。”  
压低了声音，黑人青年微笑着，似是十分享受现在的糜烂气氛。  
“……”静默着，他的系统正分析如何突破现在这焦灼的情况，陈列出各种可能性与应对方式，一旁正嗨得飞起的人类青年竟能抽空看过来，并大大咧咧地加入话题。  
“你在害怕什么啊怂货？怕条子？老实说，你们现在在干什么不清楚吗？不就是钻法律空白的空子吗？告诉你，再不玩点大的，就只有两个后果，一个是被他娘的政府禁止再也没得玩，一个是被该死的CYBER LIFE全玩了，反正最后都是屁都没有。现在就是机会，就算曝光了这也是灰色层面，被争议又怎样，不是免费宣传吗，谁都不能捉你去蹲号子。立法规管我看至少还要十几年，安卓市场才刚刚起步，你看马库斯现在不是风生水起吗？不趁现在，就没得后悔了。”  
毫不在意旁人目光或有否偷听，青年狂放地丢下这堆话，他其实一直都有注意900这边并听着他们说话，他们接下来需要调查的是有关仿生人部件开发的黑市交易，接头人其实就是一个底层销售商，说白了就是想赚钱。正如他所说的，自从上一年革命弄得乱七八糟后，仿生人相关的商机四起，关于仿生人人权一事政府已经焦头烂额，哪能分出神来去管灰色地带的商业交易。  
街头人沉思少刻，马上咧开释然的笑。  
“说得没错，大少爷就有眼光。”  
青年不屑地一笑，“可不是，跟你们这些塑料不同。”  
看了看继续沉浸在男人肉体表演的盖文，900沉默了。也许就跟盖文说的一样，就算他们选择了异常这一条道路，或者也无法与人类一样活得鲜活疯魔。他们的思想始终奠基于既有程序，像马库斯这样拥有深度学习的型号绝无仅有，就连他也望尘莫及。  
就在沉思之际，入口处突然传来一记尖声。  
“警察查牌了！”  
顿时，在场的人都炸开了锅，惊慌失措地四处逃窜。正激动的青年当即像被戳爆的气球瘪了身体摊进椅背仰天长啸，“什么鬼啊？！难得出来玩一次，妈的。”  
“我们待会再碰头。”  
丢下这句话，接头人看了眼900便迅速逃向某个方向。  
“他把待会的见面地址发给我了。”  
“不要管这个了我们快走啊！”  
“我不觉得我们有逃跑的必要。”  
被盖文拉住手臂的900冰柱一样站在纷乱的人群中，任盖文怎么拉都不动，后门已经被人潮挤满，前门也被封锁，反正现在接头人已经逃跑，他们遇上同僚只需示出真实身份就好。  
可是，盖文并不这么看。  
一把拽住他的外套，青年踮起脚尖压低声音道，“有必要！被同僚看到我在这里的话，第二天GAVIN REED IS GAY的消息就会传遍整个DPD！”  
“…………”  
原来是这个原因吗，那900还真的没猜到。无可奈何，他只能听从地被盖文拉着在人流里穿梭，然后摸到男厕。青年一个个隔间查过去，查牌的消息让这个适合当场打炮的场所瞬间冷清，但是最里面的一个隔间竟然还锁着门，无需细听也知道里面有人正在做爱了。  
盖文二话不说一脚踢开厕所门，一个赤条条的男人屁股就这么暴露在眼前，青年吹了声口哨，歪歪头假装抱歉地一笑。  
“嗨~打扰了…你们给我他妈的滚蛋。”  
说罢，他才不管这两个男人在做什么后入的活塞运动，一把便将人扔出隔间，自己则拉住900反锁进去。男厕的空间对两个男人来说实在局促，一进到里面900的腿便磕到了马桶，青年按住他往马桶盖上按，就在他被迫坐下时对方也顺其自然一般地分开双腿坐在他的腿上，猴急地往他身上贴。  
“我不明白躲厕所有什么意义，他们迟早会搜到这里的。”  
“你待会就等着瞧吧。”  
说罢，人类的脸就在眼前放大，他的嘴唇再一次被布满酒精味道的封上，对方的手脚随着主动的献吻缠上自己的身体，他能分析出盖文嘴里的酒精成分，和身上喷洒的古龙水构成，对方脸上的伤疤与一个个细微的毛孔，全都那么地真实。  
但无论人类如何热烈地索吻，饥渴地在他的口腔里吮吸掠夺，他依旧无动于衷，没有半点回应。  
这样亲了一会，青年终于无趣地松开嘴巴，拉出一条唾液丝，再无奈地揉着一头乱发。  
“你就不能给点反应吗？就好像你在沙发亲我的那次一样。再者这里可是GAY BAR诶，你就不能像个GAY一点？”  
对比起早些日子，盖文现在变得更加进取和大胆，无论从雪夜那天要求发生性关系还是刚才宣称900为男友来看，这名人类确实开始了或许能称为“追求”的攻势。虽然这完全缺乏“追求”应有的浪漫，还有更多看准对方不会反抗的狡猾，但对RK900来说这就是一个绝好的观察和收集资料的过程。  
他需要更多、更细微的数据。关于盖文•李德的每一个细节、反应，他都想要知晓得一清二楚、精准无误。  
“不好意思，我没有性取向。”  
900浅淡的回答，而盖文似乎也对这样的冷淡习以为常。搂过这个漂亮到极致的家伙，从今天看到900便服的模样起，他就一直想要和对方来一发。  
“那你觉得我刚才表现得怎样？是不是可以要求一点奖励？”  
人类狡黠地挤挤眼睛，注视仿生人碧蓝的瞳孔。  
“………你确实表现不错。”  
“对吧？”  
坏笑掠过唇角，他已经渐渐明白如何对付这个死脑筋的宝宝仿生人。  
对于900来说有着绝对的正确与错误，就像不是0就是1一样，只要他找对了方向，就一定会让900乖乖听他的话。而现在就是他可以尽情品尝他梦中情人的时刻，还是在厕所这次刺激的场所，实在太棒了。  
狂热痴恋的吻又一次降临，除了嘴唇，900的一切在他的眼里都是如此可爱清甜。对方微凉的体温，与人类极其相似而更加柔软的肌肤，他恨不得脱光这身好看的衣物，舔遍吻遍900的全身，就算对方没有回应也好，他也一样能和现在这般光光只是揉着900的胸部就性奋得下身火热滚烫，藏在紧身裤里的鸡巴都要爆出来了。  
已顾不上室外混乱的抓捕排查，男厕隔间中暧昧的吮吸声音荡漾不断，就算门外响起了警察的声音，青年还是自顾自地吻得兴奋，阴茎在900的光滑的裤裆里头磨来磨去。  
“底特律警察！里面的人马上出来，否则就使用暴力了！”  
短暂的沉默过后，里面啾啾的亲吻声音还是不断。门外的人再也等不及踹开隔间的门，而就在目光对上900的瞬间，系统里所获得数据全部被清空，警用仿生人呆呆地为他们关好门，然后仿佛什么都没发生过地转身离开。  
“喂，厕所怎样了！”  
“长官，厕所没有人。”  
就这样，藏在厕所里的两人逃过警方的排查，依旧在隔间里亲热。  
“你早就知道会是仿生人来核查厕所吗？”  
胸乳、腰肢都被青年摸了个透彻，900面不改色，手掌被盖文捉住一并圈着人类青年尺寸还好的阴茎慢吞吞地上下撸动，让对方从喉咙里发出沙哑难听的哼声。  
“那些直男压根就不想进来厕所，只会叫安卓到处查看，怎样，最新机型也不会有这手资料吧？哎对~这压根就不会写进档案呢~”  
即便沉溺在性爱之中，对方还是改不了恶劣对的性子向他鄙视道。  
900冷了一双眸子望着他，手里的动作也不住慢下，青年不满地皱了眉头，责备地凑脸过去一口轻咬了他的嘴唇。  
“给我使点劲啊喂。”  
“……”  
说好了要奖励对方，也是时候做出一点回应吧。一手揽过对方的腰，贴近两人的距离，无法用仿造性器官来满足对方的话，就只能靠着人类对自己擅自的爱意来俘获那颗心。  
低头深深看去那双暗绿的眼瞳，他不知晓什么叫做深情与爱恋，只是默默地凝注着，一眨也不眨地，在对方的唇间轻声呼唤名字。  
“Gavin……”  
就在那声音窜入耳畔与唇间之际，盖文也瞬间感到一阵电流般的颤栗贯穿全身，直达阴茎茎身，让他的小弟弟直接勃发数寸，舒服得连屁股都夹紧，整个腰臀都要酥麻了。  
该死的。这个塑料大型犬为何会这么好看，声音这么好听，身材那么火辣，RK900的一切都仿佛为自己的性癖量身定做一样，只要是900，无论要怎么做爱他都愿意。  
“妈的，你真的要装一套什么性爱系统了……”  
咬咬牙，盖文爽得捉着900后脑的头发在那空无一物的两腿间摇晃身体磨蹭起来。  
痴迷地盯着那冰雪般的眸眼，他一遍又一遍地亲吻对方，手掌在那柔韧丰满的身体各处流连。  
“需要我向那个人申请吗？”  
“不要。绝对不要。如果要求那个弱智，我宁愿你一辈子都这样。”  
回答来地比想象中要果断，青年捧着他的脸，如一只狂性的野狼般舔舐新嫩美味的猎物，投下暗影的眼瞳里烁着极具侵略性的冷光。  
“冷漠的、无情的、傲慢的……像一朵高岭之花。”  
默默望着青年满写占有欲的脸，他又一次觉得人类如此复杂，却又引得自己愈想深入了解对方的一切。  
“可以理解你在一段亲密关系里更愿意充当摇尾乞怜的一方吗？”  
“是啊？不行吗？？”龇牙笑道，盖文揉着他的耳朵，已开始想象亲手刺穿这柔软的塑料小块，再锁上暗绿色耳钉的样子。  
属于他的、只属于他的RK900。这个世界上仅此一个，再无其他……  
只是想到这里，他就觉得自己快射了。  
“……人类果然难以理解。”  
“那你可以先从肉体理解。”  
在混乱散去之前，于这个狭窄的厕所隔间，青年宠溺溺地抵上900的额头，低声暧昧地魅惑。

 

 

“货都在这里了，你们随便看吧。”  
打开灯，阴暗的环境被瞬间照亮，不适应光线突然变化的人类青年抬手遮挡，他前方的两个仿生人已经率先迈开步伐。  
当双眼逐渐适应泛着蓝色的光线，他才看清楚这个秘密仓库的模样。  
由普通地下室改造而成的地方处处竖立连接着天花板的玻璃罩柱，隔着那些透明的硬壁，许多奇形怪状的机械器具以电线固定或悬浮在釱血之中，宛若一个个被分割出来的未来猛兽肢体，封存着禁忌生命随时随刻都会睁开眼睛复活过来一般。  
看着各种模仿人类器官的部件和仿生动物，身为人类的盖文不禁有点发毛。在经过一个连通着釱血管的圆球状物体时，他终于忍不住他停下脚步，凑过脸去细细端详。  
“哇哦……这个真的是小婴儿吗？”  
半透明的膜下是一个不时在细微动作的小东西，分辨不出手脚来，可却能依稀听见心跳泵动的声音。  
接头人见他对这个有兴趣，便走近来介绍。  
“当然不是了，这只是个仿生胚胎。我强烈推荐这个哦，毕竟现在人类女性都不想经历生育的痛苦了，这个绝对有前途。”  
“…………”沉默着，人类青年除了反胃恶心外没有其他任何的感觉。  
“我们现在订单比较多的是仿生宠物定制服务，你的宠物猫狗死了，我们可以做一只外表一模一样、性格行为完全模仿而且还不会死的出来。”  
嗤笑一声，青年提声问，“猫……和狗？”  
“没错，另外兔子啊，鸟啊，龙猫啊很多都行。” 将两人当成潜在的大顾客，接头人积极推销。  
没错，就是这样的进展。接下来只要按照委托这项行动的医学伦理委员会的要求，尽量获得更多有关情报便是。  
“你们该不会最后连人都想做吧？”玩味地盯着那个栩栩如生的假胚胎，人类青年开玩笑般地问。  
对方也不忌讳这个触犯伦理道德的话题，更像是早就猜到客人会问一样。  
“哈哈，这可不行。私自制作、改装仿生人可是非法的……至少现在模控生命还是主张着什么版权，不过由我这个异常者来说毫无说服力啊。我只是个低层代理商，我不知道上面有没有做这种研究。可是……就像仿制猫狗一样，就算按照某个人类做出一个仿生人，按照那个人的朋友、亲人，甚至是他自己的了解做出性格行为模式，那又怎样呢？这个仿生人没有思想，至少在异常化之前，他都是一个用来慰藉、填补空白的机械。就算他异常化了，有了自己的思考后，他又会怎么认知自己呢？他还会是当初程式里设定的那个人吗？”  
自嘲似的低笑一声，黑人青年摇摇头讽刺道，“这个风险实在太大了，至今为止有不少人问过，但实际会下手去做的却一个也没有。”  
对方说得不无道理。“人类”无法被复制，即便再相似也好，也没法一模一样。想到了自己为何会存在于世上，盖文莫名地轻笑起来。  
“人类真的会想要变成仿生人吗？”即使无法真实做到，但若果可以永生，他相信世界上千万人会选择以完全不同的另一种生命模式活下去……即便那只是一种可笑的欺骗、为了让自己亲人、朋友、恋人不那么寂寞的借口。  
“为什么不呢？”接头人耸耸肩膀笑道，“我们拥有思想，有无尽的生命，而人类如此不堪一击。我的重点是……”他指指自己的大脑，“这里，永远无法移植。再怎么相似也好，他们都是不同的。我们的宠物定制协议里面有写明这一点。”  
“如果仿生人想要成为人类呢？”  
突然，一直在旁边安静倾听的900发话。  
那个提问让盖文和接线人都瞬刻呆愣，随即，接头人泄出一声笑，无奈地摇摇头。  
“这个更无稽了。就算有一个完全一样的人类身体，仿生人基于数据的思想如何才能转移到额叶……那堆肉上面？”  
“……”沉默着，900没有回答。那个提问可笑亦愚蠢至极。盖文偷看去半阖下眼睑的搭档仿生人，心头微妙地察觉到一丝不安。  
他不相信900会有想要成为人类的想法，更不相信900不知道仿生人成为人类的可能性为零。会这么问的原因，那肯定是因为……康纳。  
“无论是人类成为仿生人，还是仿生人成为人类，都是不可能的。假如你们想要赚这个钱我建——”  
“说够了吗？”接头人还想要夸夸其谈，人类青年却突然不悦地打断他。  
“快点把这里的报价和交易方式传给这个呆子，我还要继续去玩的。”  
奇怪地看了眼两位客人，接头人没再说什么，转而走向那名过分漂亮却静默得诡异的仿生人。

 

 

时间临近深夜，今晚的额外任务总算到此结束。重新回到室外，低温让盖文猛地打了个喷嚏，他只想快点开车回家睡个好觉，什么事都明天上班再说吧。  
然而，他的搭档仿生人却走得缓慢。漆黑的夜空里已絮絮落下飘雪，仿生人颀长的身体浸泡城市绚烂的光斑中，寒风拂过他的发丝与脸颊，冰蓝的眸子里幽深莫测。  
“你怎么不走了？”  
回身看到停住脚步的900，盖文双手插袋问道。  
抬眸，看到那确实存活着的人类青年，他的眼中满载对方各种生存的数据。  
心跳、体温、血压、血氧饱和度……无尽那么多数据与数据无法表述的东西构成了独一无二的盖文•李德，而终究有一天他将和其他任何一个人类一样死去，再也无法供自己完成那唯一的“守护”的任务。  
——让盖文•李德活着。  
让盖文•李德“活着”……  
那是不可能的，不是吗？  
“盖文，你——”  
凛冽的冬季冷风中霍地划过一条银光，剪断他的话声，瞬间贯穿青年的小腿。在那刻、射击与血肉绽开的声响炸裂开来，在他死寂的世界里如投下一颗原子弹般爆炸。  
“盖文！！！”  
呼喊着青年的名字，他立即用身体挡在中枪倒地的盖文面前。然而，无需他费心去寻找，射击者便大大方方地走了出来，手里仍举着枪支，对两位客人奸笑。  
“妈的……你……！！”咬牙愤怒地吼，盖文的血已淌红一小片雪地。就在他面前，900的身体挡住风雪与危险，如一座坚不可摧的冰山。  
“为什么要这样做？”  
他冷冷地发问，这次潜入调查应该没有任何差错的才对。果然是因为异变体的行动无规律可言吗？  
对方笑着放下枪，轻松地说，“放心，没射到你的筋骨，不过如果你想换条机械腿的话，我还可以给你个折扣。如你所说，现在是个大好机会，而我们是独家生意……”  
褪下和善的交易面具，对方扬了扬手里的枪支，机械塑造的脸孔底下藏着与人心一般的险恶。  
“虽然条子拿我们没辙，但是我们也不想招来不必要的麻烦。所以……这是一个小小的警告，要是我们想杀你，随时都可以。”  
留下这忠告，对方的身影消失在皑皑白雪之中。  
遮盖状态灯的权限被卸除，RK900的额边闪烁着罕见的红光。

 

 

隔天，底特律医院里，包扎了枪伤的腿的盖文•李德正一脸凶相地瞪着拿了果篮前来慰问的RK900。  
“李德警探，你身体感觉怎样？”  
“你不是能扫描出来吗！还问个屁！！帮安德森做一单，没功没劳还工伤了！他妈的气死我了！”骂着他激动地一甩包裹成粽子的腿，却马上痛得哭天抢地。  
冷淡地看着自找苦吃的盖文，900一如往常地把手背到身后。  
“请放心，那个异常者从头到尾都以为你是医疗器械公司的太子爷。”  
“那更好，要是他真的跑去把人家杀了，那还不算我的锅！”  
“异常者不可能真的杀害这么重要的人物，只是虚张声势罢了。”  
“我知道，但是我莫名其妙中了一枪很气啊！嘶……痛死了……”  
狂躁的青年终于在剧痛的折磨下安静下来，看着盖文疼得不行的样子，900喃喃自语道，“人类是如此地……不堪一击。”  
像是刻意说给对方说一般，然而却轻得没能让对方听见。  
“什么？”  
“能问你一个问题吗？”忽地，他突兀地掠过刚才的自语提问。  
青年无力地叹口气，“反正我说不你也要问的了。”  
得到了许可，900低声问道，“你为什么会问‘人类真的会想要变成仿生人吗’这个问题？”  
“……”那刻，青年捉紧了拳头，抿紧嘴唇，没有马上回答。  
将一切细微的面部表情与动作都录入系统，他接着提问，“我是否能理解为你对‘仿人类制作的仿生人’产生了一种共鸣，因为你与那一样…………是那个人的……补充装？”  
斟酌着从搜索选项里找出适合的词汇，他时刻留意盖文的神情变化。  
也许有过恼怒、仇恨，但很快便放弃一般舒出一口气，颓废地望向惨白的天花板。  
“……你都知道了吗？”扯动了嘴唇，青年嘲讽似的轻笑。  
“我只知道你们基因几乎一致，你们对‘兄弟’的关系持有完全不一样的说法，户籍资料显示你们来自安全不同的父母。”  
“哼……补充装吗？还不如说是‘劣质复制品’。”  
为自己的存在找到了最适合的形容词，青年的身子疲软下来，整个人陷入椅子里，后脑靠在椅背上，用手掩住眼睛，诡异的笑声逐渐从嘴里漏出，直到笑得快要窒息般地，笑声亦如哭一样悲惨。  
“我的出生……完全就是为了他……为了那个狗日的伊利亚•卡姆斯基！！”  
癫狂地嘶吼，青年用健全的一条腿踢走旁边的矮桌，果篮里的水果咕噜噜地散落一地，他的背向前弓起来，身体在猛烈颤抖，呼吸急速，如一个触碰到敏感处的重症精神病患者般大叫。  
“但是……这是他妈的属于我自己的生活，是我自己的生命！！还搞什么仿生子宫、什么定制服务……这个世界疯了！！没救了！！！都是那个伊利亚•卡姆斯基的错！！！如果不是他！！如果不是他的话……！！！”  
分析框内青年的压力值顷刻飙升至顶峰，他立即弯腰尝试安慰，“警探，请你冷静……”  
“900.”  
忽地，他的制服被对方死死拽住，盖文把他拉到身前，低垂着头埋入他的外套开襟内。  
“不要改变。”  
带着哽咽的闷声从下方飘起，对方的体温与战栗侵蚀那具冰冷的身体，如一条看不见的枷锁捆住那无形的心。  
“现在这个样子就好，没必要异常化，让我无望地追求也好，就这样冷漠下去也好……”  
捉紧了他的衣服，青年的声音在那死寂漆黑的数字世界里激荡。  
“留在我身边。”

 

那不是命令，只是一个渺小如尘的哀求。  
活着。  
摧毁。  
死亡。  
天堂。  
在那刻，他好像明白了康纳为何会拘泥于无法与汉克•安德森“去往同一个天堂”，明白了他们酿成悲剧的原因。  
是的，终有一日，这份体热也终将离他而去，他的任务失败，那个人永远不会归来。  
——Keep Gavin Reed alive.  
那瞬间，一个新的可供选择在他的系统里浮现而出，并迅速上升到最佳选项的首位。

 

垂眸看着青年暗棕色的发顶，RK900的状态灯持续旋动着黄光。  
那个卑贱、可怜的请求与他至高无上的任务融为一体。  
所谓“活着”的意义将会被重新诠释。

“好的，警探……”  
轻轻地抚上盖文的头发，他低声温柔地应允。


End file.
